


Set the Mood

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Frustration, Magic Fingers, Oral Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Thalmor, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just breathe through it, fake it, eyes on the prize Fal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt.   
> 'The Dragonborn has been captured by the Thalmor for her participation in a quest that involved greatly pissing off the Thalmor has comes back to bite her.  
> There is a new recruited Thalmor guard who is young & sexually frustrated, sneaking glances at the attractive imprisoned Dragonborn. He has no idea that she is the Dovahkiin.  
> It is completely up to the writer that either the Dragonborn uses this to her advantage to escape OR the guard loses his patience & goes ahead to have sex with her disregarding her consent.'
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Falyn hadn't been proud of her folly. Giving the Thalmor a 'black eye' as hold guards so precisely put it only to get herself captured weeks later. The Imperial huffed and for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, or night who really knew for sure, scratched her itchy skin. They could at lease make the rough spun tunics a bit less…well rough. At least she'd been put into the middle cage and held without restraints(mostly due to her hostile fighting the whole way through the Embassy)and she was alone for the most part. She'd been there a couple of days at least by now and only one other had gone through and very quickly met his end. 

Nords never knew when to shut up. 

She heard a door open somewhere above her and settled in against the wall, waiting for a black robed Justiciar to try to 'tame' her, or some golden chicken to sneer into her cell as they taunted her, but to her pleasant surprise the mer that stepped into view was the one that had yet to speak a word to her. He pressed by, not even looking her way, and as he continued his rounds Falyn took the time to actually look over the Altmer. 

As mature as he looked she could see the subtle roughness in his gait that told her he was still just a young mer, not yet refined and finished by the grasp of adulthood, and yet the knowing thought of him being alive during the ages of her grand and great grand parents put him in an even more shocking perspective. The Altmer cocked his head slightly at one point as if he were going to look into her dank little prison but scowled and picked up his pace at the feeling of her eyes on him. She'd caught him too many times in the passing days with those yellow eyes lingering for a second too long. Falyn tilted her head slightly an a wry grin of amusement crept over her face as she stood and sauntered over to the door. As he returned past the cell he stopped and looked down at her. 

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" his brow rose slightly beneath his helmet and the Imperial could see mischievous amusement dully shining back at her before frustration narrowed his eyes. He faced her squarely and frowned.  
"I'm not here to provide idle conversation, prisoner." he turned on his heel, stiffly she noted, and started to move away.  
"No conversation but you certainly have time to stare at me from corners or when you think I'm not aware?" his foot hit hard against the wood and he remained there tensely as she looked at him curiously. 

He bit his cheek and silently cursed the blush that crept to his cheeks. Helplessly enough he couldn't help himself from looking at the human, she was entirely too easy on his eyes, and stiffly he moved away. He had just been reassigned back to the embassy after an unfortunate incident with his previous superior not long before this human was brought in and he had grown more and more frustrated with his new captivity. 

"I suppose your superior will be in shortly?" he frowned as he turned back and started back her way.  
"No. Now be silent, Imperial." Falyn frowned.  
"They always send their guards down to, set the mood if you get my point, so if what you say is true why are you down here setting the mood?" Yellow eyes narrowed and he whipped his head around to send her a heated glare. 

_Get a grip…she's beneath you.  
…not at the current moment but how easy would it be to force her there_?

"It is the middle of the night, human. I don't owe you any explanation on my routine." He stalked towards her wrapping his fingers around the bars above him and stared down at her. Falyn, suddenly unnerved by the tall elfs closeness took short steps back and eyed him warily. All Altmer looked similar in her eyes but the way this one held himself and the way he looked at her…  
Had she met him before?

The air grew tense and heavy as the guard slowly let his gaze wander and she could clearly hear his breathing grow harder and faster. Knowing that he was growing aroused, feeling the gaze of those bright yellow eyes, made her bite her lip as her own body steadily grew heated. She licked her lips and dared to push his buttons.  
"You're here because you want me. Don't you?" His eyes snapped back up quickly and she slowly stepped backwards until her back pressed against the wall as those eyes pinned her in an aggravated glare. He was probably deprived, poor thing, his sexual frustration clearly evident in his slightly hunched body. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't find him attractive. 

"Choose your next words carefully, girl." he purred and just like that his face, his youthful face that had been set in such jagged stone with his post, lit up with mischief beneath his helmet. 

She smiled. If she could get him in the cell she'd have a clear shot at the body chute. She only had one chance at this…


	2. Fake It

Here goes nothing.

"Why? Can't handle the fact that you'd love nothing more then to smash me against those bars and fuck me? Oh wait a minute…" she put on a scowl as if thinking back on something important "that's right. You can't have me can you? A shame really, I've heard your _kinsmen_ rather enjoy their romps with forbidden humans, all well. I guess you best get back to your patrols, eh?" Falyn watched him fumble with this armor before he produced a key ring, chose the correct key, and slammed it into the lock. 

Just breathe through it, fake it, eyes on the prize Fal.

The door swung open and the mer wasted no time closing the distance. Falyn quickly lined up the words for her shout but her Thu'um was reduced to a sad sounding squeak when the soldier spun her and smashed her against the wall. His hands were everywhere at once, grabbing, scratching, fondling, she was overwhelmed by the intensity. Falyn bit her lip and desperately tried to keep her damning sounds to herself. 

Clever fingers reached beneath her rough tunic and had it not been for his body anchoring her to the wall Falyn would have crumbled in a sad heap to the ground. 

"W-wha…?" The sharp sting accompanied his fingers again as he traced her, settling a bit harder on her clit this time, making her thrash uselessly against him.  
"I'm a master of electric, little human." she caught the amusement in the husky drop of his voice and groaned as he continued the sweeping motion back and forth against her. The shock would grow greater and greater with each pass and she was quickly starting to forget the opened door and her way to escape. This wasn't good but damn it all it felt so _perfect_.

"I-I'm gonna…" the mer nipped at the tip of her ear and smirked deviously.  
"I'm counting on it."  
Falyn groaned at the playful purr twisted into his words. The itch in the back of her mind _swore_ she'd come across this elf before. Her hips started moving against him and she could distantly feel those bright yellow eyes looking down at her, impish and glowing bright with reckless glee, right as she tumbled into her orgasm. His hand slid smoothly across her opened mouth some sort of breathy coo whispered in her ear but she was too far gone to comprehend him. 

Falyn rested heavily against the wall aware of her arousal now trailing lazily down her inner thighs and the slightest clinks of metal. He backed off her and for a moment she wondered, with some rational worry, if he was leaving and taking her chance at freedom with him.  
"Imperial." she started weakly as his smooth voice drifted through the cool cell and sluggishly she turned to acknowledge him. 

The haze of arousal cleared hastily and a clarifying thought sent a shiver down her spine and made her throat tense.  
She _had_ encountered this mer before.


	3. Reasoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! I wonder who this mer _is_ that she'd know from a previous encounter?  
>  *snicker*I'm sure you can figure it out.  
> I'll add his tag to the end of the story...when I ever finish that is.

His helmet removed to expose bright white hair cut in a long kept mohawk, a sly smirk pulling the corners of his lips, but what had the Imperial squirming was the long golden member that jutted out proudly from beneath his cuirass and the bright glow of his molten gaze.

"I do believe it's time for you to put that witty tongue of yours to better uses." he stroked himself slightly and moved towards her. Her eyes lingered on the open cell door behind him for just a moment too long. She yelped as his fingers dug painfully into her shoulder and shoved her to her knees with a jarring slam. "Don't you consider it." she glared up at him.

"Let go of me."

"You are not in control here. Now, I believe you have a task at hand." he grinned. 

Falyn eyed the extremely erect part of his anatomy before defiantly flickering her gaze back to his face. The attentiveness in his golden eyes sharpened dangerously.  
"I don't have to explain your part here do I?" the Imperial tore her eyes off his to glare at his member that had just poked her cheek with a scowl.  
"And if you bite you will never leave this cell. Understood? Obey like a good little human and you'll be rewarded." 

' _Reasoning...you tried that before. That's cute, but I prefer sabotage._ ' she thought snidely. 

The Imperial feigned innocence and timidly reached out and grasped him. He exhaled above her and purred lowly at the gentle attentions. She worked him in mock intimidation, placing short licks and seemingly inexperienced motions along the rest of his length. 

"Take it into your mouth, Imperial." she smirked wickedly.

' _As you wish_ '  
' _Falyn..._ '

Falyn lunged up and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. The mer grunted and leaned on his palms against the wall, mouth slightly agape, as she worked him with skill that he hadn't expected but appreciated nonetheless. Her tongue twirled around the head as she sucked and swallowed him hungrily and it didn’t take long before the mer stumbled over the language barrier with his soft praises and curses. 

And his soft whines and deep purrs had taken hold of her rational thinking and yet again she allowed the situation to pull her backwards from her mission.

Making a man moan and elicit tiny little whimpers did it for the Imperial. 

' _What in Oblivion is **wrong** with you you foolish tramp!?_ '

' _Don't worry I got this_ '

Her common sense sneered somewhere in the back of her mind and left her to the plan she assumed she 'got'. 

Falyn reached down between her legs and rubbed herself desperately, the main focus of getting this mer in the cell swiftly racing away with every stroke of her fingers, she honestly hadn't counted on taking this this far nor had she expected the intensity of the situation to overwhelm her. 

He grew rigid in her mouth and she quickly moved her free hand up to stroke him intently. The Altmer moaned breathily and the sound went straight to her center. Falyn rose on her knees and moaned around what she could get in her mouth comfortably and came and the mer followed quickly. He bucked his hips a bit harder than she'd tolerate on a normal day but she allowed it as she sank back down heavily and tenderly tongued and sucked him until he yanked himself out of her mouth with a hiss at the sensitivity. 

'Ok, fetcher, you've had your fun, _get out_.'

' **Now**.'

In a post orgasmic haze Falyn lunged sluggishly to the side and started to bolt for the door, eyes fixed firmly on the hatch, so when long fingers tangled into her hair and pulled cruelly the Imperial couldn't stop the shrieked that launched from her lungs. The mer yanked her backwards and flung her against the cell wall, a definite ring echoing through the room as her body connected hard, the cold iron jarred her cheek and sternum promising dark bruising in the days to follow.

' _Damn it. Damn it Falyn WHY?! ___'

_He was on her as soon as she hit the unforgiving metal and spun her to face him._

_"You fool."_


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falyn gets a new follower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello mystery mer. 
> 
> For now I'm just going to leave this here as is. If it feels rushed I apologize. As with anything I write I may or may not come back in at some future point and edit it a bit more.   
> I really am impressed with the amount of following this story has received o.O  
> Thank you!

She was dizzy, her body throbbed with the pounding of her heart, Falyn clawed desperately at consciousness that steadily allowed the edges of her vision to blur with the teasing notion of it fleeting. 

Weakly she grabbed at the arms that had lifted her, groaning groggily at the cool kiss of his metal armor crushing her against the icy bite of the bars pushed solidly against her backside. An extreme warmth pressed against her weeping quim and for a second the Imperials mind clouded even more from the unexpected heat. 

Then she struggled; fighting, whimpering, hissing, and squirming against him. The mer chuckled lowly and loosed his grip on her and allowed gravity to slowly work against her. Falyn swallowed thickly as he sank into her, stretching her wide, and groaned when he began to move with an unexpectedly tender rhythm. 

_At least he's decent enough to do so_

"It feels divine, doesn't it human." 

A kiss to her neck was accompanied by a harder thrust that caused her toes to curl tightly from the short wave of pain sent through her body. 

_'Yep. You got this, Falyn._ she grit her teeth and lulled her head back to give the Altmer more access to her exposed neck. The Imperial ran her fingers through his snow white hair, noting his nips and kisses her neck growing in intensity as did his thrusts, and fisted the silky strands tightly. 

"You…s-said the same thi-ing in that crypt." 

The mer continued to ravage her body intently but the moment her words hit him he froze as if paralyzed. Slowly his head rose and Falyn couldn't help the expanding smile that overtook her. His golden eyes narrowed sharply. Of course he wouldn't recognize her, she had been wearing her full ebony armor, identity hidden to the agent.

Her helmet had stayed as they fought. It stayed on as their fight turned deliciously physical against a coffin. 

_Surprise mother fucker._

She could see him desperately trying to assess, digest, and respond to what she'd just exposed. 

_Told you. I. Got. This._

Her smile turned snide and he grunted as the forgotten digits tangled in his hair yanked his head back to give her lips complete access to his pale gold skin.   
"He was right indeed, now wasn't he?" she hissed. 

Before Falyn could even reap the reward of tasting his skin the mer did what the Thalmor were good at: Thalmor-ing. 

He jerked his head from her grip, growling slightly when a few soft strands were kept by her fingers, and dropped her down slightly in his grip. Falyn yelped in surprise as he did, whining in discomfort as he smashed her shoulders against the wood, neck bent painfully. Her view now consisted of his curiass and the undeniably _arousing_ sight of their joining. 

He snarled, surprising Falyn that he was capable of sounding so feral in his anger, and proceeded to situate himself to no doubt get even…

_I have no quarrels with you…remember?_

"FUS RO!"

_yeah…really smart, Falyn._

The Imperial thudded heavily to the floor. Somewhere on the opposite side of the cell she heard him crash, cursing among the sounds of his armor clanking and scratching against the wood, and ignoring her aching bottom(among other aches) Falyn stumbled to her feet and cleared the cell door. 

She heard him stumbling fell to her knees, and furiously worked the pick she'd kept hidden in the lock.

_Hurry up…_

Two massive strides was all the warning the Imperial had. With a muffled 'shit', and yet more promised bruises to her face, she was slammed face down against the blood stained door. And she couldn't keep the sharp yelp of pain locked inside as he entered her smoothly from behind. 

The mer remained silent, and had he been hissing and growling out any threats the words would have been long lost to the slapping of their flesh. Damn it all she'd forgotten how _amazing_ he felt. Falyn felt his hand curl in her short hair, keeping her head pressed firmly against the stinking wood. 

He rode her hard and the motions sent spikes of pain and waves of pleasure through her awkwardly restrained body. Closer and closer she crept towards release but of course the mer, with hugely calculated restraint on his part, ceased his assault at the last seconds. 

Falyn bit back a cry of disappointed anger. 

"I have you to thank for my captivity, do I?" he fell over her slightly so the Imperial could eye him from her current vantage point. She smiled defiantly. 

"I suppose I should have ended you then?"

"You should have obeyed like a good little mongrel." he smirked.

"Me thinks you're not so much upset about his death as you are being stuck in this pit."

The mer frowned as Falyn continued before she could _really_ think her thoughts through.   
It wasn't helpful that the gloriously thick cock buried as deep as he could go and the promise of world shattering orgasms to be had with said cock was practically _begging_ her to keep him in some way. 

"If you let me out of here you are more than welcome to tag along as a… _friend_."

He sneered slightly as if the very thought of accompanying the human that had landed him here revolting. Falyn bucked back and bit her lip at the sensation before silently eyeing him.   
"Get my meaning?"

"And if I did what I should have done?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're two for two here. I'm offering you a deal. You get out of this uncharted circle of Oblivion on Nirn, have your freedom, and you can exact your revenge on me whenever you feel the need."

His weight accompanied the hand holding her head down a bit more painfully and he disappeared from her view. Fingers crept around her hip and slid through her folds to rest against her sensitive clit. For a nervous second Falyn heard the charge of a shock spell.

"Do you recall what else I said to you?"

Her hips bucked in desperation to distance her tender flesh from the sharp snap of his electric. She clawed at the wood beneath her, crying out as he forced his fingers back against her, and smiled. 

"Answer me, Imperial, and perhaps I shall take mercy on you." 

_For fucks sake, Stupid, what'd he say?!_

She scrambled for the answer, distraction growing as he chuckled and began to move his hips to push himself slowly and deeply into her. She was getting hot again despite the pain of his magic, her body pushed back against his thrusts in hope to appease him, and to cling in desperation to the pleasurable feeling he was giving her with the depth.

"Imperial." the shock increased and she cursed loudly. 

"Y-you.." he let up on the spell slightly. 

"You s-said…that I-I didn't st-stand a chance…"

He strummed his fingers gently against her as he resumed fucking her roughly and soon enough overwhelmed the Imperial with release. 

"And you never will." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He toed a pebble with the tip of his boot and huffed in irritation. He should really know by now that Falyn's promise of 'being right back' actually amounted to an un-calculated amount of time, maybe a few moments, maybe a whole day. 

The mer was brought out of his rapidly souring mood when the crypt doors opened and in paced the smirking Imperial, hair wild from combat, hauling a fairly decent sized bag of trinkets and weapons from her raid. 

"I'm back!"  
"Remind me again why I agreed to follow you."

Falyn glared at him, a hot retort on her lips, but silenced herself as his eyes flickered back to her from the coffin he'd been idly glancing at.   
She dropped the bag and matched his mischievous glare with her own. 

He was already advancing upon her.

"Remind me why I put up with you, _Stormy_." 

Soon enough Estormo had her stripped of her armor and as he did in Labyrinthian was soon taking the little human vigorously against the coffin. 

"Falyn, don't you recall your words?"  
He smiled against her neck as she cried out in release  
"I set the mood."


End file.
